


The Fall

by Johnlocked_in_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Presumed Dead, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Sad John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked_in_221B/pseuds/Johnlocked_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hasn't visited Sherlock in years. He believes it is time he does again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock. I borrowed two lines from "Losing Your Memory" (line 18, line 20) It made it better in my opinion (I don't own the song btw)

"Hello, it's me again..  
I know it's been awhile since I last saw you.  
I know how it was back then,  
But I'm hoping to start anew.

"It's weird speaking to you this way.  
I know you're not really here,  
But I'd still like to believe you hear what I say.  
Even if it's only 'till the illusion disappears.

"I have a few questions I want to ask you.  
Just some things that have been on my mind.  
I just need to get through,  
And I promise I won't take up much of your time.

"Was it fair to make me watch you die?  
Did you enjoy watching me fall apart?  
Was it fun to make me watch you fall from on high?.  
....Was this your plan from the start?

"You know, I would have killed for you.  
I would have died,  
And even though there's so much you've put me through.  
I would have loved you all my life.

"And you left me so alone,  
Just like I was before.  
Now all I have is your polished stone,  
And the broken promises I can't ignore."

**Author's Note:**

> John is speaking to Sherlock's grave. If you haven't figured that out, I apologize. I'm a complicated writer lol. This is not necessarily Johnlock, It depends on how you take it I guess.


End file.
